Previously known devices for cleaning vehicle wheels generally have a wheel-washing brush configured as a plate brush that contains a brush body driven rotationally with the aid of a drive motor and that has cleaning brushes arranged on its end face for contact with a vehicle wheel. The movement possibilities for such wheel-washing brushes are limited, however, so that their effective range is correspondingly limited.
The problem of the invention is to create a device of the type mentioned above that allows an improved cleaning of the vehicle wheels.
This problem is solved by the device described herein. Expedient configurations and advantageous refinements of the invention are also described herein.